For at least 30 years, proprietors of foodservice establishments have been plagued by an incessant slippery-when-wet condition of the flooring of such establishments. This condition is caused primarily by an undesirable film which forms on ceramic (quarry) tile flooring, and which has been extraordinarily difficult to remove. This unwanted wax-like, shiny, transparent film resists removal by conventional floor cleaning products, e.g., detergents, and procedures, e.g., scrubbing and mopping. Furthermore, the limited time and training allotted to floor cleaning procedures by foodservice establishments has unwittingly resulted in an increased build-up of these detergent-resistant films in many restaurants, thus creating a heightened demand for a means of safely removing the film.
The floor cleaning products and procedures currently employed leave many restaurant floors chronically coated with this detergent-resistant shiny film. A perception and belief that this film is a "soap" film has led to a reduction in the amount of detergent used (in an effort to reduce the "soap-film" problem); however, this technique has exacerbated the problem by permitting more rather than less grease to remain on the floor thereby resulting in an increased film buildup.
Not only is the detergent-resistant film undesirable from an aesthetic viewpoint, especially in connection with certain spots and splotches often found as part of the film, but of even greater importance is the fact that floors having this film display or exhibit greatly increased slipperiness when wet. This has resulted in both serious accidents and increased accident insurance premiums.
Whereas professional floor cleaning services have used an aqueous solution of hydrogen fluoride, e.g., 3-4 w/w %, to clean quarry tile, it is well known that dilute aqueous hydrogen fluoride is an exceptionally hazardous chemical. In other words, personnel normally working in foodservice establishments are not qualified to handle this toxic and corrosive chemical. (w/w % means weight percent per weight of solution.)